Mirror Multiverse
by wave3436
Summary: When Timmy gets a mirror to make him look like a pretty boy, things go wrong
1. Chapter 1

It was an average afternoon in Dimmsdale, Cosmo and Wanda were busy taking a nap waiting for Timmy to return from another day of school.

A few minutes later, they were woken up by a door slam.

They saw Timmy covered in toilet water and dragging an F with him.

"What's wrong Timmy?" said the pink haired Wanda

"First off, I got another F! And secondly, Trixie rejected me again!" shouted Timmy

"I thought that you took a swim" said the green haired fairy Cosmo

After a moment of silence, Timmy spoke again.

"Why doesn't Trixie like me! She always seems to go for the boys that have a pretty boy image"

Timmy then got an idea in his head.

"I wish I had a mirror that would make others see me as a pretty boy"

Before Wanda could intervene, Cosmo granted the wish and a mirror appeared in Timmy's hand.

"Allright, let's see who to pick"

Timmy then saw numbers on the mirror, leaving Timmy confused.

"I choose #1"

All of a sudden, a purple mist appeared out of the mirror and hit Cosmo, Wanda and Timmy.


	2. Chapter 2

When the dust cleared, they were transported to an empty race track.

"Where are we!" said Timmy

"It appears we're at a race track" said Wanda

"But I am curious as to how that mirror sent us here."

"I thought Timmy wished for a mirror that let him see other versions of himself" said Cosmo

"You what!" shouted Wanda

"I wish we were back in my room"

Wanda and Cosmo's wands glowed for a second, but then went dead.

"Oh ya, I used both our wands to make the mirror." Said Cosmo

Before Wanda and Timmy were about to strangle Cosmo, the mirror displayed a message.

"The more versions you visit, the more of your powers return."

"I guess the only thing we can do is to keep visiting these other places." Said Timmy as he shrugged.

But before they use the mirror to go to another universe, they spot a white sports car racing around the track and fans right next to them.

"How did that happen?" said Timmy

Cosmo then began to poke one of the fans, but his fingers went right through their body.

"It appears that like a mirror's reflection, we can't touch or interact with anyone in these worlds." Said Wanda

Timmy then turned his head to see the driver of the white sports car.

It was an adult with brown hair, blue eyes,racing clothes, and a magenta hat with a racing logo in the middle of it.

The mirror then displayed a new message.

"Timmy Turner 1: Racecar champion"

Timmy's jaw then began to drop.

"That's me!But how!" shouted Timmy

The mirror displayed another message:

"Timmy became this way by keeping Super Bike and abandoning it once Timmy became a star."

Timmy was stunned by this. He would have become like this Timmy if he kept Super Bike instead of destroying him?

What didn't help was when Timmy saw that this Timmy got Trixie Tang.

"I can't handle this. Cosmo, Wanda, can you teleport us to my house in this world?" said Timmy

Before Cosmo and Wanda remind Timmy that they can't, the mirror displayed another message:

"Timmy got this outcome by abandoning his friends, family, and town. Pretty much abandoned his old life"

Timmy then grabbed the mirror and moved over to the 2nd number.

"I don't want to be here anymore." Said Timmy

They then got covered in the mirror's dust and transported to the 2nd outcome.


	3. Chapter 3

In the 2nd world, Timmy noticed that it was Halloween night

"Halloween? But its July!" shouted Timmy

"I guess this world has a faster rotation than our world." Said Wanda

Timmy began to walk around and noticed that the kids were wearing costumes that looked like a red snake superhero.

Timmy was confused.

"Why isn't anyone wearing a Crimson Chin costume?" asked Timmy

Timmy then notices a message on the mirror.

"In this world, the Crimson Chin was cancelled after this Timmy wished for the Crimson Chin to appear. Timmy then wrote about a new superhero named the Crimson Hebi(Japanese word for Snake) and it became a hit."

"So this Timmy was famous as well?" asked Timmy

The mirror then displayed a picture of a thumb up, signalling a yes.

Timmy then saw AJ and Chester in an alleyway, poor and begging for change.

"Chester and AJ became overshadowed by Timmy's success to the point where no one would hire them for jobs, leading them to become homeless."

Timmy was shocked by this message. His own friends, people who were better than him at education and work, are on the streets.

"My own wish caused this. I can't believe this." Said Timmy

But before he could find out more information on this world, the mirror teleported them away to the next world.


	4. Chapter 4

Once the group entered the 3rd world, they were stunned at what the world looked like.

All the buildings were gray-colored, 30 foot tall skyscrapers with very few windows and were placed with little distance from each other.

The people walking through them were wearing gray business suits and gray hats, similar to the designs of the Pixies, and looked emotionless, like zombies.

The sky was also covered in dark gray clouds, with no glimpse of sunlight anywhere.

"This is a nightmare!" shouted Timmy in shock.

"But what happened here?" asked Cosmo

The mirror then began to glow a purple color, shooting out a beam at Cosmo and Wanda.

"I can feel our powers slowly coming back." said Wanda

"That's fantastic!" shouted Timmy with excitement.

"I wish we could go home."

But then the mirror made a loud buzzing noise.

"What the heck?"

The mirror then displayed a message.

"Not enough magic to teleport home, the more worlds you go to, your godparents' powers will slowly return. I will not allow you to cheat with a wish!"

Timmy's smile then turned to a frown.

"Fine, what happened in this world?" asked Timmy

"In this world, the Pixies took over Earth and enslaved the populace to act like them."

"What about the Timmy of this world?"

The mirror then teleported the group to this worlds Timmy's location, which looked like a gray colored house, with office materials, a bland looking bed, and a poster saying: "Pixies are always watching".

They noticed this worlds Timmy sitting on a couch watching the only show on Television, the Finance channel. This worlds Timmy was wearing a gray T-shirt, and dress pants. He also had a clean face, normal teeth, and on the coffee table were a pair of square glasses. This worlds Timmy, like everyone else had an emotionless look on his face as he watched the show.

"This is bad! We have to stop this!" shouted Timmy on the verge of tears

"We can't. We are ghosts in this world Timmy. I'm sorry." Said Wanda

Timmy then lowered his head in sadness for a few minutes before asking the mirror a question.

"Mirror, you have shown me the Pixies point of view. But what about if the Anti-Fairies, or Fairies took over... What would happen?" asked Timmy

The mirror then teleported them away in a puff of purple smoke.


	5. Chapter 5

Once the smoke disappeared, Timmy and his Fairy Godparents entered the 4th world.

"That was weird." Said Timmy

"Why's that?" asked Cosmo

"When we got transported to this world, I felt some odd force pulling something out of my chest."

All of a sudden, the mirror began to make a buzzing noise, which got their attention.

The world around them was a disaster. The buildings were either covered in purple colored flames, or had several holes in them.

The sky was pitch black, with dark purple colored storm clouds mixed in, and the people walking were either kids who had anti-fairies or adults with collars around their necks, controlled by the kids.

"This must be what happened if the Anti-Fairies took over." Said Wanda

The mirror then teleported the group to where this universes Timmy Turner is.

This Timmy had the anti-fairies version of Cosmo and Wanda and wore clothing similar to his old clothing, except the colors were black, his hair was on fire, and he had fangs for teeth instead of his buck teeth.

"It appears this Timmy is controlled by the anti-fairies."

They then overheard Timmy talking to his anti-fairies.

"What shall we do tonight my lord?" asked this worlds Timmy

"Simple, Timmy. We shall capture more adults and use their power to make us stronger." Said Anti-Cosmo

"Excellent."

They then had an evil laugh, as Anti-Wanda began the plan.

The mirror then teleported the group out of there and brought them to the center of the city.

"This is horrible." Said Timmy

"Timmy, you are one to talk. Didn't you wish for a world ruled by kids?" said the mirror.

Timmy was silent for a few minutes.

"You're right. I did wish for that.."

"This is what would have happened if the Pixies didn't interfere. The Anti-Fairies would have taken over instead."

"That's ridiculous. What would the Anti-Fairies want with Earth?" asked Cosmo

The mirror then responded with "The Earth is near Fairy World. If they take over, Fairy World has no chance against them."

"But we stopped the Darkness before!" shouted Timmy

"Maybe so. But in a world without fairies, you kids showed your true nature."

Wanda was getting angry at this, she was getting insulted by a mirror.

"Take this!" shouted Wanda

She charged at the mirror and aimed the star part of her wand at the glass of the mirror.

"Gotcha!"

But when Wanda pulled back her wand, she noticed that the mirror took no damage.

"But!"

The mirror then teleported them all away, before Wanda could finish her sentence.


	6. Chapter 6

When Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda entered the next world, Wanda had a confused look on her face.

"I thought my wand could break even mirrors!" shouted Wanda

The mirror then displayed a message with the smoke around the mirror turning red.

"I already explained that I shall not allow you to cheat your way out of here so easily! When your wand struck my surface, I saw you were trying to cheat. I will not allow this to happen any further!"

All of a sudden, all of their wands disappeared into puffs of red smoke.

"Hey, what gives?"

"To prevent any further cheating, I have taken your wands."

"Anyone notice that the mirror suddenly changed emotions just like that?" asked Cosmo

Timmy didn't say anything for a moment before he snapped out of it.

"Sorry Cosmo, I wasn't paying attention." Said Timmy

"It's okay Timmy. But we need to find a way out of here." Said Cosmo

"We can't. This isn't our world, remember?" said Timmy in an emotionless voice

"Fine." Said Wanda as she crossed her arms

They took a look around them and noticed that the area around them was covered in fire.

But what they also noticed was even worse.

The children of this universe wore collars around their necks with crown symbols in the front; they had emotionless looks in their eyes; there was a giant yellow wand in the sky, coloured dark purple and the fairies looked like a mix of both Fairy DNA and Human DNA with human-like bodies and wings on the back.

"This was caused by you Timmy. With your wish to rule the world, the fairies took over eventually and used your race as fodder to increase their power. They make look like you, but by injecting your DNA, they have become the strongest source of magic in the universe."

"Timmy! Don't listen to this mirror!" shouted Wanda

Timmy was silent; he couldn't hear Wanda's shouting.

"You caused all this Timmy. Your alternate lives were created because of your wishes' effects." Said the mirror

Timmy's eyes looked emotionless, he didn't respond to anything Cosmo and Wanda were telling him, he only listened to what the mirror was telling him.

"Cosmo! He's not listening!" said Wanda, grabbing Cosmo on the verge of tears.

"What can we do!"

Cosmo charged at Timmy to try and snap him out of it, but the mirror teleported Timmy away.

"Where did he!" shouted Cosmo as him and Wanda were teleported away.


	7. Chapter 7: Darth Saga Part 1

"Go?" Cosmo asked as him and his wife arrived in the next world.

"What on earth happened?" Wanda asked in fear

Cosmo shrugged at his wife's response.

"What is this place?"

Wanda looked around and noticed that they were in Dimmsdale, but it was night time for them.

"I guess we got sent back to our world." Wanda said

"Umm Wanda, look behind you." Cosmo said while biting his fingernails

Wanda turned around and noticed a Trailer Park similar to the one Timmy's friend Chester lived in.

"Why are we here?" Wanda asked Cosmo

As she turned her head to talk to her husband, she noticed that Cosmo was floating towards one of the trailers.

"Cosmo, get back here this instant!"

Wanda chased after her husband and managed to find him looking into one of the windows of the trailers.

"Cosmo, it's rude to peep."

Cosmo didn't say anything, so Wanda decided to take a look at what Cosmo was viewing.

It did look like Chester's old trailer, but instead of Chester and his father in there, it was a blond 20 year old, with crooked teeth, the room in a mess, and the man sitting in a Lazyboy with a depressed look on his face.

"Is that Chester?"

"Looks like it, who would have guessed that his teeth are still like that." Cosmo responded

Inside the trailer, the man held up a picture frame and began to speak.

"Timmy, I'm so sorry for getting mad at ya. No matter how many times I apologize, I still mean it."

The man began to form tears in his eyes, with Cosmo and Wanda looking on in shock.

"I got too cocky, and let the fame get to my head. Now look where I'm at. I'm alone, depressed and poor…"

The man picked up a Paper Towel and wiped his tears for a bit before setting the picture frame back down on a nearby table.

"But I guess no matter how apologetic I get, I can never take back what I said to ya…"

Outside the trailer, Wanda was on the verge of crying and Cosmo was holding her in an embrace for comfort.

"I guess this must be the scenario where that wish for Chester to be a great Baseball player never de-activated." Cosmo said

Cosmo was silent for a moment while his shirt was darkening because of Wanda's tears.

"Is this some kind of bad karma for us? For all the wishes we made to help Timmy? It must be because now Timmy is nowhere to be seen and yet we're still viewing these alternate worlds." Cosmo said on the verge of anger.

Just then, purple dust began to cover the area around them.

"Do you think this is funny, you stupid mirror! Making my wife cry because of your actions! You think this is funny that you took our godchild Timmy away from us!" Cosmo shouted

The purple dust began to increase around them.

"Well guess what, we will get Timmy back and end this nightmare!"

After Cosmo finished, the purple dust enveloped them both and when it dissipated, they were gone.

"I don't think so…"


	8. Chapter 8: Darth Saga Part 2

When the purple cloud disappeared, Cosmo and Wanda appeared in a room with grey walls surrounding them and nothing else.

"Where are we?" Cosmo asked

Wanda shrugged her shoulders in response to Cosmos question.

As they floated out of the room, they noticed that every room looked the same as the last, it was driving them insane.

"Why does every room look the same?"

"This is weird." Wanda responded.

After floating through rooms for five minutes, they stopped floating to take a break.

"I think someone is messing with our powers hun, we shouldn't be suffering hallucinations like this."

As Cosmo turned his head, he noticed that there was a window behind them.

When he walked over to the window, he noticed that they were on a space station near planet Earth.

"Why are we here?" Cosmo asked

"I'm not sure." Wanda responded

But before they could continue the conversation, Dark Laser's ship appears and fires at the space station with lasers.

"How is Dark Laser here?" Cosmo shouted

Dark Laser's ship continued to fire at the space station, breaking off parts of it.

"We got to do something Wanda, this is bad!"

Wanda tried to raise her wand to teleport them out, but it went dead once again.

"We are still powerless!" Wanda shouted

Just then, they got hit by a blue tractor beam and were dragged to Dark Laser's ship as the space station began to explode.

On the ship, Wanda and Cosmo were trapped in a purple bubble suspended in the air.

"Where are we?" Cosmo asked

"So I see you are still around…"

Cosmo and Wanda then turned their heads and saw Dark Laser walking towards them holding the mirror in his hand.

"That mirror must be controlling them!" Wanda shouted

"Outside my ship is a war between Yugopotamia and the fairies, once again proving how useless Timmy is to humanity."

"Because of this brat's wishes, we have a lizard world where he is a king, a Pirate world where Timmy's a great pirate, and many more of worlds all about Timmy. It makes me sick."

"Why are you doing this mirror?" Wanda shouted

Dark Laser just laughed for a few minutes.

"What do you mean Fairies? I was created by you, and yet you are surprised that I am showing you all this?"

"With every action, there is always a reaction. Fairies give little kids wishes all the time to improve their lives, even if it is for a little bit. But Timmy is an exception to this. His actions have resulted in the near destruction of this world multiple times and yet he is still allowed to keep his fairies around."

"With this plan, I will show you the results of keeping Timmy around. You have witnessed enough outcomes to prove my point, so I think it's time to end this game."

Darth Laser fired a beam of energy at the bubble, but the bubble reflected the shot back at Dark Laser, knocking the mirror out of his hand and got thrown into a wall, knocking his armor off his body.

"It's time to end this." Cosmo said.


	9. Chapter 9: Darth Saga Part 3 END

Cosmo and Wanda were freed from the bubble and used their wings to float in the air.

They charged at the mirror, but the mirror teleported away and returned to Dark Laser's hand, resulting in Cosmo and Wanda crashing into a wall.

"Your valor is impressive. Once I defeat you, I will subject you to more alternate worlds as punishment. Now, it's time to end this." Dark Laser said

As he lifted the mirror to hit Cosmo and Wanda with a beam…

"What! My energy!"

Cosmo smirked.

"Did you forget? You got hit by your own attack!"

"Making this into a game was your first mistake, you grew sentient from a wish we made and as a result, you not only wasted your energy on that attack, but you lost even more energy from getting hit by that attack." Wanda said.

"Face it mirror, you have no chance to stop us!"

Dark Laser began to laugh like a madman.

"Do you think that was my only source of power? I am a god, this is my game that you will finish, and I will not be defeated by the likes of you!"

Cosmo and Wanda looked into each others eyes and smiled.

"You ready Cosmo?"

"I'm ready Wanda, let's save Timmy!"

They pulled out their wands and began to transform them into green and pink sabres.

Dark Laser charged at the two and the fight began.

Dark Laser shot a beam of darkness at the two, but Wanda blocked it with her sabre, sending the attack back at Dark Laser, but he managed to dodge at the last second and managed to kick Wanda into a wall.

"This is bad. It's time for Hulkamania!" Cosmo shouted.

His body began to shake as his body began to expand with muscle.

His shirt ripped off, revealing humongous muscles.

"But how?" The mirror shouted

"It's magic mirror face!" Cosmo shouted.

Cosmo charged at Dark Laser and began to lay heavy punches into him, breaking off pieces of Dark Laser's armor and severely weakening the mirror's power.

Dark Laser managed to eventually get the upper hand and send Cosmo into a wall with his powers of darkness, resulting in Cosmo returning to normal.

Dark Laser was panting. He had taken a lot of damage from Cosmo's attack and was severely weakened.

As for the mirror, the top of it was shattered due to the force of the attack, and cracks were beginning to form on the mirror's reflective surface.

"Where did that girl go!" The mirror shouted

Wanda appeared from behind Dark Laser and stabbed him through the stomach.

Dark Laser reeled over in pain and began to slowly walk back into a wall.

"All right Wanda, now's our chance!" Cosmo shouted

Wanda and Cosmo aimed their wands at Dark Laser and the mirror.

"Take aim!" Wanda shouted.

"This can't be the end!" The mirror shouted.

"NOW!" Wanda and Cosmo shouted.

They fired their wands at Dark Laser and the mirror, transforming into a humongous beam of light and incinerating the two in the process.

Later

Cosmo and Wanda were transported back to their main world and saw Timmy there.

"TIMMY!" Cosmo and Wanda shouted.

They all engaged in a group hug.

"How did you get back?" Cosmo asked.

"I think after the mirror got me, I was transported back here. But at least we're back home." Timmy said with a smile on his face.

**And so this quest comes to an end. Will I do another one? Who knows. Let me know what you think of this series as a whole or if I should do another one of these. I'll be reading the reviews ****:)**

**Take care everybody =D**

**Until then, I have a couple new fanfics published on my page if you're interested in reading them :)**


End file.
